The present invention relates to a method of data transfer, and more particularly, to a method for providing a common interface between various sources of data.
Methods currently in use for providing a data exchange between two systems are very project-specific or data source/destination specific. Other methods currently in use require the user to setup and maintain a redundant data base.
The method of data transfer of the present invention permits data source/destination to be incorporated into the data transfer system without requiring any changes by the end user. The method of the present invention permits acting upon many different locations of a data bank by conforming to an existing data transfer protocol associated with each data location of the data bank. Further, the data transfer method of the present invention is accomplished such that speed requirements of real-time systems are met.